Novia
by Haruhi Suou
Summary: Mini One-shot Sasuhina. UA. -¿Por qué te comportas raro?- Ok, sin mucha inspiración para el Summary xD


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son mios, los compre ayer en mercado libre xD ¬¬ lamentablemente eso es mentira

* * *

Flash Back

-Hinata… te quiero- dijo el moreno abrazándola tiernamente, la ojiplata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y derramó una lágrima

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo sonriendo mientras caía otra lágrima –No mientas porque yo…-

-No te miento- dijo desesperado tomando el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos- Te quiero- le susurro al oído- Te quiero- susurro de nuevo, no se lo pensó más y apretó tiernamente sus labios contra los de ella, la ojiplata se sonrojo violentamente pero le correspondió

Fin del Flash Back

Hinata POV

_No puede ser, el beso de ayer, bueno, seguro Sasuke-kun estaba algo confundido, eso tiene que ser pero, no puedo evitar pensar en eso_

-Hanabionee-chan ¿Tu qué piensas?- _dije en un tono bajo, sabía que _onee-chan _estaba durmiendo, no esperaba una respuesta, pero deseaba tenerla. Creo que yo también debería dormir. Bostece, mañana actuare como si nada hubiese pasado, seguro que para Sasuke-kun ese beso no fue nada._

_---  
_

_Abrí los ojos lentamente, la luz del sol molestaba mis ojos, había logrado conciliar el sueño a noche, la mañana corrió normal, me arregle para ir a la escuela, desayunamos y fui a la escuela, Sasuke-kun me esperaba en la entrada le sonreí lo más normal que pude._

-Buenos días- _me sonrió, mi sonrisa favorita_

-Buenos días- _dije también_

-Te vez mal ¿Sabias?- _se rió, lo cierto es que no había dormido muy bien, dormí solo dos horas por pensar en ese beso, note que me ruborice, Sasuke lo noto y desvié la mirada_

-¿Vamos a clases?- _preguntó esperando mi respuesta -_¿O te sientes mal?-

-No, solo tengo un poco de sueño- _bostecé –_Vamos- _asintió, las clases estuvieron de lo más normales, excepto en algunos detalles, Sasuke no hizo equipo en la mayoría de las clases con Naruto como de costumbre, insistió en que yo fuera con él. A Naruto parecía no sorprenderle ni que se molestara, estaba algo nerviosa, pero pareció no notarlo, en el primer receso, espero hasta que terminara los problemas de matemáticas (prácticamente perdimos todo el receso), me acompaño hacia otras clases, insistía en que no tenia porque, pero simplemente me ignoraba, el segundo receso, estuvo normal, por suerte Naruto nos acompaño esta vez. Al fin llegó la última clase, historia, Sasuke insistió en que si estaba bien, yo le mentí, me estaba muriendo de sueño, finalmente no lo soporte y me quede dormida_

_---  
_

_Un ligero sonido me levanto, un libro había caído al piso._

_-_Lo siento ¿Te desperté?- _preguntó Sasuke recogiendo el libro, mire a mi alrededor, estábamos solos, el sentado en el pupitre de enfrente, y yo estaba recostada en una mochila mire hacia la ventana, parecía tarde_

-No importa, ¿Qué hora es?- _pregunté tallando mis ojos_

-Las tres de la tarde- _contestó encogiéndose de hombros_

-No debiste haberme esperado- _dije reprobando lo que había hecho_

-Te dormiste en mi mochila- _contestó riéndose, me ruborice de nuevo_

-Lo siento, en ese caso me hubieras despertado- _hice un mohín_

-Te veías linda durmiendo- _observo, espere alguna risa de su parte pero no era así, esto hizo que me ruborizará más. Después de eso ninguno dijo nada me caminamos por el patio de la escuela, nos detuvimos en el pasto y ahí nos sentamos_

-Tengo que hablar de algo contigo- _dije tragándome los nervios_

-¿De qué?- _se volteó a verme_

-¿Por qué te comportas raro?- _pregunté abrazando mis rodillas –_Me tratas diferente- _argumente, se acerco hacia mí con una expresión seria, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, le mire sorprendida_

-No puedo tratar a mi novia igual que a los demás- _me sonroje violentamente- _Creo que la que se comporta raro eres tú. Parece que has estado evitándome, hasta Naruto se dio cuenta- _me miro esperando una respuesta, solté un leve gemido por la vergüenza. Ahora lo entendía, yo era su novia, la novia de Sasuke, me incline más y le abrace, el me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente._

_

* * *

Ok, se me ocurrió hacer un mini One-shot, mucha inspiración en Bokura Ga Ita xDD. Pero igual me parecio una idea linda. No hace falta los reviews ya que es un one-shot y sinceramente no le veo mucho sentido, ecepto cuando son historias muy buenas xD, igual agradeceria si dejan uno  
_


End file.
